In a low pressure casting production process of aluminum alloy wheels, the temperature of just demolded wheel is very high, and the overall hardness of the wheel is lower. The traditional material receiving method is that a tray rotates to the lower side of the wheel, a mandril pushes out the wheel from an upper mold, and then the facade of the wheel drops onto the tray, and in this manner, it is easy to generate knock damages on the facade of the wheel to increase the rejection rate.
In addition, the traditional manner for removing joint flashes is to remove the joint flashes after cooling the wheel by dipping in water. After being cooled, the flashes have high hardness, and thus being unlikely to be removed.
Therefore, a take out device of the wheel die casting machine is urgently needed to overcome the various aforementioned problems.